Housecall in Handcuffs
by Timelessbunbun
Summary: The Doctor get's call by his wife to her jail cell, thinking it's a dire emergency. River insists it is, but not the kind of emergency he was thinking. [Pretty much smut for the sake of smut]


With the whurr and majestic grinding that old ship made, the TARDIS phased into the prison cell. Tall and lanky in all his Time Lord glory, the Doctor perked his bowtie, brushing down his coat. The TARDIS had relayed a message, something urgent, involving that crazy psychopath he'd given his hand to.

He opened the door to find River, that mad and crazy Melody Pond, laying on the prison bed in nothing but a simple blanket. He coughed, brushing his hair back. "Y-you called me?" Spit caught into his throat, trying to look at everything -but- her.

"Hello, sweetie." She said, shifting a leg up, making certain the blanket fell just a tad lower. "I did, y'see I have something that needs to be solved." Hands reaching above her to allow the fabric to drape even lower down her ample chest.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow, moving to sit on the chair across from her, tugging at his collar to try and calm himself. "What kind of problem?" He inched back when she moved to run a hand up his thigh, fingers growing steadily closer.

"I seem to have caught some sort of illness…"She bit her bottom lip. "I have a fever that can't be quenched by myself." Hand lay rest at his belt.

"I-I'm s-sure the TARDIS must have something, let me go get it!" He said quickly, shifting away and rushing his way to the doors.

A sudden yank to one of his suspenders and he was jerked back to the bad, River pinning his arms above his head. "Not that kind of fever, you daft and wonderful man…" She leaned in to kiss as he squirmed away. "River! This is not the place, people could be watching!" Hands running over the furniture as he scooted out each time she tried to grab at him.

"Oh Doctor, isn't that half the fun?"She pushed him against the wall, tugging roughly at his shirt.

"I'm not even suppose to be here! Other places need me! And you have guards watching!" He flailed, trying to hide how red his cheeks were getting.

"It's alright, hallucinogenic lipstick and all, they're busy staring at another cell. Now, let's get you free of these clothes." She looked in deep thought, trying to figure out how best to get him naked without him freeing himself.

"R-river! What are you doing?!" He stuttered, she'd managed to clip a set of handcuffs to the bars above his head and was now running her fingers down his body.

"That's much better." She moved to bite at his ear, pushing her body against his.

As much as he didn't want it to, a moan escaped his throat.

"See Doctor, nothing to be scared of."

"I never said I was scared, stop putting words in my mouth."

"Would you rather -I- have something in mine?"

"What do you me-.." He tipped his head back, she'd managed to drop down and push her mouth to his crotch, kissing at his member through the fabric. He couldn't help but buck his hips forward.

"This is what I mean, I'm going to make you even more of a mad man." She pulled his pants down, running her nails down his thighs. "I always did love this regeneration of you, the shape is always different…" She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, looking up to see his reaction.

"R-river stop, not here! I have other places to be!" He did his best to jerk against the handcuffs, but he can't help but shudder at the contact and tip his head back. He'd had this done before, he's not going to deny it, but it's still not something he's particularly familiar with.

"R-river…" He started, words cut short when she took a bit more of his length into her mouth.

She bobbed her head a few times, pulling her mouth away to speak. "So it seems I can render the Time Lord speechless." Her hand set to stroking gently.

"Don't get used to it, now un-cuff me. I have other places to be." He commanded stronger than usual.

"I think the rest of your body thinks otherwise, sweetie."Dropping back to her knees she took him further into her mouth, feeling the end reach the back of her throat. She hollowed her cheeks, bobbing a bit quicker.

Shuddered moans escaped his lips, his hips bucking when something felt particularly right.

"Good Gallifrey, River, how many men have you done this to?!" words strained through clenched teeth. He instantly regretted asking when she pulled away.

"Only you, sweetie."

"But we…"

"Spoilers~"

Her mouth pushed back around his cock, quickly taking him as far as she could take him without gagging to severely. His moans just edging her to go faster.

"R-river…Yes." One last buck into her mouth and he came with a low grunt.

River brushed her bottom lip off, pulling herself to a standing position. "Gee, forgot how quickly I can get to you this early on…"She tipped her head back and un-cuffed him.

"That… w-was…" He stammered, trying to regain what little composure he had left. "Wait, this early on?!"

"Again, sweetie, spoilers~"

"I'm never going to understand you." he chortled out roughly, pulling up his trousers.

"not so fast!"She pushed him to the bed again, straddling his hips, rocking down against his thighs. "I never said you could go."

"Riv-…*he trailed off, tipping his head. This woman was going to drive him even more insane. He groaned, sod wherever he had to go, for now he'd fix what she started.

"I see where you're getting at. If we do this, can you let me go? You hell in heels you."

"I thought you'd never ask." she giggled being flipped onto her back, the Doctor tugging off his tie and shirt.

"Do I have standards of my future self to live up to… you're going to say spoilers again, aren't you?"

"Oh, he -can- learn."

To shut her up he pushed his lips to hers, forming a fiercely passionate kiss. This may not be his area of expertise, but you don't go around traveling time and space and not pick up a few things. Like magic he trickled his hands down her shoulders.

his lips curled into a smirk, feeling a slight tremble of her body, edging him on to kiss down her neck. About mid way he bit down.

"Oh, Doctor…"she gasped out, arching her back to press closer to his body. Her heart starting to race, she loved it when he touched her, loved how light his fingers curved her body. She looked into his eyes, those bright and beautiful emerald green eyes. Her doctor…

"Yes, River?" He inquisited, tipping his head to the side while he eased a hand to cup her left breast.

"Jus-"Her voice cracked and her eyes shut tight, letting out a little moan. She watched as he kissed down her shoulders till they rest at her breast.

"You wanted this right?" eyes looked up to her.

"Yes, I do… you crazy man, get on with it or do I have to pull the cuffs out again?"

To answer, he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling gently at first. His hand shifting to twist the other.

Her body writhed and squirmed with pleasure, letting out the odd moan or two. Right now, she stopped focusing on the others ages of the doctor she'd known. Right now it was -this- Doctor.

He quickened his movements, shifting to push his knee to her crotch. Lifting his head and let out that satisfied sigh he always got when things had gone his way.

So, am I living up to?"

"SPOILERS! Get back to work!"She winked at him before tangling a hand in his hair when he returned to his business.

After a while he pulled away, slowly kissing down her body till he was just above her hips. "So, I wonder if I can render the Time-traveling, gun-slinging, archeologist herself speechless? Hmmm?" He smirked

"Like to see you tr-" Her hips jerked forward as the Doctor ran his tongue up her slit, making her quiver and writhe long after he removed his tongue.

"who da man?!"

She stopped and gave him an odd look.

"Oh yeah, forgot I was never going to say that again…" He shrugged and went back to work, running the length of his tongue all the way up her slit, every so often putting pressure to her clit. In all his 900 some odd years, he'd never tasted something so incredible… Well aside from that jammy dodger he had on starship UK when he'd gone back for a visit. But that was irrelevant, for now he just focused on her.

"Yes, Doctor… Yes."She snaked a hand down to tangle in that mess of brown hair, tugging gently.

For some reason the hair tugging set him into a fit of instinct. He delved his tongue deep inside her, grabbing tight to her thighs. He could feel her entire body let off a quick shudder of pleasure.

"Doctor~"She could say no more at this point. Her ankles moved to hook behind his shoulders, when he did something right her hips twitched and her grip grew tighter.

Tempted as he was to move away and tease her, he was enjoying the sounds she was making to much to even -dare-. He hooked up, searching out her G-spot, and he must've found it. What with how high pitched a screech she gave out. He chuckled in triumph, reaching up to pinch roughly at her clit.

She moaned and jerked against him, the grip in his hair tightening with each passing second.

"Oh… Doctor…" She huffed a few times before letting out a soft scream of his name, her hand and heels locking him there for a good 15 seconds before she let off.

"Okay, that was amazing to watch." he said, a bit out of breath. Wiping his mouth clean he sat up, trying to best control himself.

"Amazing to -feel-…"She sat up, and let out that low and sly chuckle she always gave. "Seems that affected you quite the astounding amount."

He scrambled to his feet "alright, we're done now. I can go now!" He started out but was yanked back by the hair.

"Ow!" He yelped and stumbled back to the bad.

"Oi, no you don't !" "What. I thought we were done!"

"It always ends in handcuffs, doesn't it?"She locked his hand on the bed rails above, straddling him once more.

"you never answered me! I thought we were done!" He jerked against the cuffs.

"No, we're not done. Sweetie, we're not done until I say we're done." She moved to kiss down his chest.

"River! You're acting crazy! Let me go!" all the same he shivered, unable to control the constant throbbing of his member as it stuck straight out.

"I'm a psychopath, being crazy is in the job description."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you have to be one -now-!" He chortled, struggling as best he could against the restraints. "I did as promised, now let. me. go!" His voice demanding and firm.

"I really don't think I can do that. What with how obvious this small battle with your body you're losing.."She took a firm grip to his dick, not stroking in the slightest.

"Melody Pond, uncuff me no-"He was cut short by the fierce kiss of that curly haired temptress.

"Please, Doctor?" She asked, pouting eyes as she pulled away. He glared before slowly rolling his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, alright." He shook his head, he was going to regret this in the morning.

"One condition, you uncuff me and let me go get something from the TARDIS."

"You promise to come back out?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright." she watched as that lanky man grabbed his clothes and put it into the box.

When he did poke his head back out he was fully dressed and smirking.

"Oh, you -lied-!" She fumed running to him. "You promised!"

"Rule number one, I lie… Well, that and you never said -when- I had to return." With that he winked his eyes, shut the door tight and set for course on his next adventure.

Maybe, just maybe, he would return for that night of passion. But for now, he had places to be, planets to save.


End file.
